


The Beginning

by peoplelikegrapes



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoplelikegrapes/pseuds/peoplelikegrapes
Summary: “It’ll be better in the morning, honey,” Alexa whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around her friend. They both fell asleep that night, still in their day clothes, dreaming about what could be.OrBayley and Alexa have feelings for their best friends. They do their best to ignore these feelings. But, of course, that never works.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any fanfic in over a year. I've recently joined the wrestling fandom and have been inspired to write again. I love a lot of the divas and have started shipping a few of them (of course). I'm ignoring the fact that both these ships are in feuds right now:( But that's what makes wrestling so entertaining so I'll deal.

Bayley rolled her eyes as she watched Alexa throw herself onto the hotel bed. They were sharing a room for the night in Atlanta before the show tomorrow. The two had gotten pretty close since realizing a big thing they had in common. Both had secret crushes on their friends. This secret was really taking a toll on both of them. But, they we’re managing as best they could.

“Could you not destroy the freshly made sheets? We just got here,” Bayley sighed out as she watched Alexa roll around. 

“Leave me alone, you have your own bed,” Alexa retorted. “Besides, your gonna eventually mess up yours anyway. I know you sleep with like six pillows piled around you.” It was true, Bayley liked to cuddle while she slept. If it couldn’t be another human being, then pillows would have to do. 

“Don’t make fun of me. If ‘you know who’ was in bed with you, you’d cuddle the shit out of her,” Bayley said, sitting down on the edge of her own bed. Alexa sat up and pouted at the statement. The playfulness in the room shifted to a more somber tone. 

“Do you think these feelings will ever go away?” Alexa asked quietly. “I mean, they’re both straight. You’d think that would help us get over it. But it’s clearly having the opposite effect.” She finished, picking at a loose thread on the quilt under her.

“I think it’s gonna take a lot of work, but we’ll pull through. Nia and Sasha love us, just not in the way we want them to. We just have to get that through our thick skulls,” Bayley stated with little confidence. 

“Well, I think we’re doing good so far. We made sure that we’d be roomed together instead of with them. I don’t think I could’ve handled another night of Nia in her sleep clothes. It’s getting harder to not stare constantly,” Alexa answered, shaking her head. Instead of responding, Bayley let out a sigh and fell back onto the bed. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She wished for once in her life that she didn’t feel emotions so strongly. She wanted to be more like Sasha. Confident and able to hold back emotions when needed. 

“This sucks,” Bayley mumbled out, as the tears began to fall. Alexa noticed this immediately and stood up. She turned of the lamp next to the bed, plunging the room into darkness. After a minute more of shuffling she layed down and curled up to Bayley. 

“It’ll be better in the morning, honey,” Alexa whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around her friend. They both fell asleep that night, still in their day clothes, dreaming about what could be.  
______________________________________________________________________

The next morning Alexa groggily awoke to the sound of banging. It only lasted a few seconds before she heard the door swing open.

“Time to wake up you two! Me and Sasha want to be the first in line for the complimentary breakfast! There’s also….oh.” Nia’s sentence trailed off as she looked at the two girls cuddled on the bed. Sasha bumped into her from behind before taking notice, too. Both girls stood frozen, lost in their own emotion turmoil that was silently happening. Alexa and Bayley started wiggling awake, unaware of what was happening.

“Ugh, remind me to lock the door next time. You two are the loudest welcoming committee ever,” Alexa said, rolling away from Bayley to sit up. Sasha stepped forward and clenched her fists at her side.

“If you guys didn’t stay up so late doing god knows what, then maybe you’d be awake already,” Sasha angrily spat out. Nia rested her hand on her shoulder trying to calm her. It wasn’t their place to get upset. 

“God, who pissed in your cheerios?” Alexa answered, stretching her arms above her head. Before anyone could answer Bayley sat up, rubbing her eyes roughly. They felt heavy from crying the night before.

“Do you think they’ll have pancakes? I could really go for some pancakes,” Bayley said through a yawn. Sasha softened instantly at the sight of sleepy Bayley. It was her weakness. Nia, on the other hand, was looking between the two girls on the bed suspiciously. She held back from asking why they were in the same bed together. No matter how much it was going to eat her up inside.

“Yeah, Bay, I’m sure they’ll have some pancakes,” Sasha answered, her voice shaking slightly. Byley didn’t seem to notice as she threw her arms into the air with excitement. It was definitely gonna be a long day if this was how they’re morning had started, Sasha thought.  
______________________________________________________________________

The rest of the day went by in a blur for the four girls. By the time Sasha had a minute alone with Nia she was an anxious mess. They had just gotten back to the hotel. Tomorrow morning they would be taking a plane to a new location. Sasha couldn’t focus on any of that, though, as she paced back and forth in front of Nia.

“Nia, what the fuck was that this morning?” Sasha yelled, while Nia sat calmly on the hotel bed. “They were all over each other! If they’re dating and didn’t tell us that’s fucked up.” Sasha realized she was probably overreacting, but she didn’t care. The girl she was in love with had been cuddled up with another girl.

“Look, I know it was a little shocking to see. But, Sasha, come on. Do you really think that Bayley and Alexa would be dating? That’s crazy,” Nia answered, although was finding it hard to be rational.

“I don’t know, I thought they were straight! They had two beds! Two! And yet, they were cuddled up together like two peas in a goddamn pod! If they’re dating. I can’t...handle that,” Sasha finished, sitting down on her bed. She put her head in her hands to ward off the migraine that was creeping up. Nia sighed and shook her head.

“The thought of them dating makes me just as upset as you are,” Nia answered. “It’s not our place to be angry at them, though. Alexa isn’t mine. And Bayley isn’t yours. If they are dating, then we just have to hope they’ll tell us. We can’t act differently around them.” Sasha lifted her head and stared across at her friend. They were both in this together. Whether they liked it or not.

“How are we supposed to act like everything is fine? They’re coming over to watch a movie and all I’m gonna be able to focus on is them,” Sasha stated, glancing at the ground. “If you weren’t in love with Alexa I’d have already put her head through a table.” Nia laughed at this, ignoring the fact that it was probably true. Sasha’s anger was getting the better of her in this situation.  
______________________________________________________________________

In their hotel room, Bayley and Alexa were getting ready to head out. It was always pep talk time between the two before hanging out with the objects of their affection.

“Remember no cuddling, Bayley,” Alexa stated sternly. “Even if Sasha tries to. Just sit next to me. There’s no point in hurting yourself by being close to her.” Bayley sat on the bed, already in her sleep clothes. She watched as Alexa moved around the room. Grabbing a phone charger and snacks they had bought earlier.  
“Fine, but just know I’m not happy about it. I’m a natural born hugger,” Bayley said while standing up and latching onto Alexa. The blonde rolled her eyes and pulled herself away.

“Ew, let’s go before you get anymore mushy. You’re like a warm marshmallow,” Alexa said, heading towards the door.  
______________________________________________________________________

Not long after their talk Sasha and Nia heard a knock on the door. Nia gave Sasha one more warning glance before getting up to answer. Once she swung the door open Alexa and Bayley burst in with giant bags of snacks.

“Oh my god, did you guys rob a convenience store?” Nia said, watching the two girls struggle to get in the door. They dropped all their belongings on the bed before answering, clearly out of breath.

“If we’re going to have a proper movie night. We need proper snacks,” Bayley said hopping onto the bed to start dumping things out. Sasha watched quietly as Alexa did the same and started pulling chips out. 

“So what movie does everyone wanna watch?” Nia asked, ignoring the sting in her chest as she made her way to Sasha. They would usually all pile on to one bed or couch during movie nights. But, Alexa and Bayley had spread the snacks out so much that there was only room for each other. 

“Something scary!” Alexa yelled before Bayley could protest. “We never get to watch scary things and I’m vetoing any other opinions.” Horror movies were Alexa’s thing. She loved watching them because it reminded her that things could always be worse. She might have feelings for her best friend, but at least she wasn’t being stalked by a killer. Bayley, on the other hand, was terrified of anything that went bump in the night. She knew her way around a wrestling ring. Ghosts were another story. 

“Fine, princess,” Sasha stated sarcastically. “If Bayley gets too scared then we’re turning on something else, though.” Even when she was feeling upset. Sasha would do anything in her power to keep Bayley happy and safe. 

“Whatever,” Alexa said while grabbing the remote. Nia stayed silent and turned off the lights in the hotel room. She glanced at the pair on the bed one more time before settling next to Sasha. It was weird. Sasha glanced over at her before sadly shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders. They were both lost in their thoughts as Alexa picked out some random slasher flick. 

It wasn’t long before the movie started getting intense and people were getting murdered. Sasha and Nia weren’t scared, though. They were both too preoccupied with glancing over at the other bed. Bayley had her arms wrapped tightly around Alexa. She did her best to cover her eyes whenever anything scary would happen. Alexa was dealing with the hugger’s death grip on her. She was the one who wanted to watch something scary after all. Neither noticed the death glares coming from across the room. 

Sasha could feel her blood starting to boil. She started thinking about how Alexa probably wanted to watch a horror so she could hold Bayley. The anger was making her eye start to twitch. Nia was feeling no better. She was more hurt than anything. She thought she could be stronger than this. When it came to Alexa, all the walls she had built went flying out the window. Of course, someone like Alexa would never go for someone like her. 

The last straw came about thirty minutes later. There was a jumpscare that made Bayley jump out of her skin. In turn, it made Alexa laugh and pull the other girl closer.

“Chill out, marshmallow,” She said before leaning down to kiss the other girls forehead. Nia and Sasha saw the whole exchange. While Nia started to shrink into herself, Sasha flew on to her feet. She was standing at the foot of the other bed in no time flat.

“Are you two dating?” Sasha yelled and slammed her hands down on the end of the bed. Bayley and Alexa looked like two deer caught in headlights. “Cause if you are it’s really rude to have a fucking PDA fest in front of people!” Nia stood up and turned on the bedside lamp. She figured she should light up the room if a fight was gonna breakout. Sasha was obviously past the point of no return.

“First of all, who do you think you’re talking to with that tone? Second of all, if we were, it’s not your place to tell us we can’t cuddle, you homophobe!” Alexa yelled back as Bayley untangled herself from her. She was nervous, it freaked her out when people yelled outside of the ring.

“Homophobe? Are you crazy! Screw you Alexa, you don’t know anything about me!” Sasha yelled back before attempting to lunge at the equally angry blonde. Nia caught her before she could pounce.  
“Sasha, I told you this isn’t our place. I’m not gonna let either of you hit each other,” Nia said sternly. She knew she was the only one that could take control of the situation. Tonight was the night where the truth was going to come out. She just hoped this wouldn’t destroy everything. Sasha and Alexa continued to glare at each other, ignoring everything else in the room. 

“I’m not a homophobe,” Sasha darkly stated again when no one else spoke up. 

“Well, it sure looks like it,” Alexa replied, taking the time to glance at Bayley. The girl was frozen, staring at Sasha with a blank expression. With Alexa’s words, Nia felt Sasha tense up again.

“Stop saying that! It’s not the fact that your gay! I don’t care if you tattoo a rainbow flag on your stupid forehead! You’re with Bayley!” Sasha yelled, not realizing the consequences this statement could have. She was too focused on trying to shut the blonde up. This stopped Alexa from answering as the room fell silent.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Bayley asked quietly. Sasha’s eyes fell onto the other girls the instant she spoke. The anger started to subside and was replaced by nervous energy. 

“I just...I…,” Sasha stuttered out, not knowing how to explain herself. She could feel everyone’s eyes on her. Nia stepped back and cleared her throat quickly.

“Alexa, we should leave the room for a minute,” Nia finally said, making eye contact with the blonde. Alexa hesitated as she glanced at Bayley, who was still in a staring contest with Sasha. Alexa stood up and followed Nia towards the door. She turned around once more and looked at Sasha.

“If you hurt her, I’ll bury you alive,” Alexa threatened before closing the door behind her. Sasha didn’t attempt to argue back. Finally looking down at the ground once she heard the door click shut. 

“You didn’t answer my question,” Bayley stated quietly. Sasha, at this point, was refusing to make eye contact.

“I don’t know what to say. Nia’s right, it’s not my place. I shouldn’t have said anything about your relationship,” Sasha finished, shrugging her shoulders.

“Sasha, I’m not dating Alexa. I love her, just not like that,” Bayley finished. Sasha felt tears welling up in her eyes despite the fact that she was relieved. “I don’t understand why you’re upset, though. Would you have a problem with me if I was gay?” Sasha let out a pained laugh at that. 

“Of course not, it’d be hypocritical of me,” Sasha answered, wiping at the few tears that managed to leak out.

“Then what’s the....wait...hypocritical?” Bayley asked, getting sidetracked halfway through. Sasha let out a shaky sigh and sat down on the bed facing Bayley. She still refused to look at her. Before Bayley could open her mouth again Sasha cut her off.

“Bayley, I think I’m in love with you,” Sasha blurted out loudly. She could hear her own heart pounding in her chest. The gravity of the situation was really setting in now. This could ruin her relationship with Bayley forever. “No, I know I’m in love with you. I love everything about you and I thought I could hide it. Apparently I was wrong. I know you don’t feel the same. It’s okay, I just don’t want this to ruin our…” Sasha’s speech was stopped short when she felt warm arms wrap around her. Bayley was hugging her. Sasha was frozen in place despite feeling amazing wrapped up in Bayley. After another tense thirty seconds Bayley pulled back just enough to come face to face with Sasha. They both had several tear running down their cheeks.

“You don’t know how much I’ve wanted to hear those words from you,” Bayley whispered, finally able to look into Sasha’s eyes. “I thought that you’d never feel the same. And that you were straight. I didn’t think that...can I kiss you?” Sasha laughed gently and the jumbled thoughts falling out of Bayley. When she realized what Bayley had asked she nodded her head lightly. 

“Please,” Sasha whispered. Bayley didn’t have to be told twice as she leaned in and connected their lips. They fit together like two puzzle pieces and Sasha knew this was gonna be her new favorite activity. Bayley tasted like cotton candy and everything sweet in the world. She reached up and tangled her fingers in Bayley’s hair, which was down for once. At the same time Bayley opened her mouth and gently ran her tongue over Sasha’s bottom lip. Sasha whimpered and opened her mouth to let the other girl’s tongue in. Bayley moved her arms that were still wrapped around Sasha to her waist. She pulled her closer, until deciding to just climb into the other girl’s lap. After another minute they pulled back for air, still staying wrapped up in each other.

“Woah, hugging someone is amazing. But that was even better,” Bayley said with a glazed look in her eye. Sasha smiled and couldn’t help lean in to kiss her again.


	2. Chapter 2

“Nia, are you sure we should just be leaving them in a room alone together?” Alexa said as Nia dragged her down the hotel hallway. “Sasha was being a bitch. She better not upset Bayley.” Nia rolled her eyes and stopped walking once they were a respectable distance away from the room.

“Don’t you get it? Sasha isn’t gonna hurt Bayley, she’s in love with her,” Nia said, feeling bad about sharing her friend’s secret. It was for the best. Alexa would end up trying to barge back in if she sensed something was wrong.

“Sasha has a temper and...wait what!” Alexa yelled and stared at Nia like she had grown a second head. “No fucking way!” Nia stepped back and stared at the shocked expression on Alexa’s face. If the blonde was reacting this way then her and Bayley had to be dating. Nia swallowed her pride and tried her best to put her feelings aside. She would be there for her best friend regardless.

“So it’s true, you and Bayley are dating,” Nia stated, barely keeping the hurt from her voice. Alexa looked up at her with a confused expression, until realization dawned on her face. 

“Oh god no, me and Bayley aren’t dating,” Alexa said, making a disgusted face. After weighing her options for a second she decided to be honest. “She’s in love with Sasha. Has been for awhile.” Nia raised her eyebrows at this and let out a laugh. 

“Ha, all this time listening to Sasha whine and they liked each other all along,” Nia said, shaking her head. “Wow, thank god this didn’t end in violence.” Both girls looked back to the door where the other two were.

“Yeah, good thing you were there to calm the situation down,” Alexa said, suddenly remember something. “Hey Nia, what’d you mean by ‘this isn’t our place’ back in the room?” Nia froze and looked down at Alexa who was staring at her curiously. Alexa noted the worried look on her friend’s face.

“Um, I guess it was just a mix up of words. Wasn’t Sasha’s place to be upset if you guys were dating,” Nia finished, stuttering her way through an excuse. Alexa saw right through the lie.  
“What aren’t you telling me?” Alexa stated quickly, crossing her arms. 

“Nothing, I told you everything,” Nia lied again, making Alexa roll her eyes.

“Stop lying.”

“I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“I’m not!”

“Are too!”

“Ugh, you’re infuriating! I don’t know how I fell in love with you! You little blonde brat!” Nia yelled finally, throwing her hands up in the air in annoyance. Alexa’s triumphant smile fell when Nia’s words sank in.

“You’re in love with me?” Alexa whispered. Nia looked back to Alexa and let out a sigh. There was no point in denying it now. The truth was out.

“Yeah, how could I not be?” Nia answered, looking anywhere besides the girl in front of her. 

“God dammit, we’re just as clueless as Bayley and Sasha,” Alexa stated, letting a smile overtake her face. Nia looked at her in confusion and was about to ask what she meant. Alexa quickly moved forward and placed her lips on Nia’s. The kiss only lasted a second before Alexa pulled back. “I love you, too, you idiot.” That was all it took for Nia to reconnect their lips. She wrapped her arms around Alexa’s waist pulling her closer. Who knew this night would end with her holding the smart talking blonde. She wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I will definitely be writing more stories soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexa smiled as she watch Bayley and Sasha jokingly flirt with each other across the room. The two were supposed to be training for RAW. It was a lost cause, though, as they continued to distract each other. It had only been two days since they had talked about their feelings and gotten together. Usually, this type of mushy stuff would make Alexa want to vomit. But, she couldn’t judge them for it. She had been acting the same way with Nia, after all. Her girlfriend was currently being a sweetheart and getting them all coffees. Going to the gym early in the morning was always better cause it was usually dead. Right now there was only a few other people scattered about. They all looked half asleep or older in age.

“I bet I can do more jumping jacks than you!” Bayley’s loud voice erupted, making Alexa jump. She was smiling at Sasha, who looked half asleep. Unlike Bayley, Sasha was definitely not a morning person. Before Sasha could retort Nia walked through the gym doors with coffee.

“Bayley are sure you want this coffee? You seem pretty strung out already,” Nia said, making Sasha laugh in agreement. Alexa made her way over to the three as Nia started handing out drinks.

“Of course she wants more sugar. It’s Bayley, she’s 98 percent sugar,” Alexa added and smiled when Nia handed her coffee. She was finding it hard to not turn into a puddle on the floor around Nia. The other girl just being in the same room gave her butterflies.

“Hate to grab coffee and run, but me and Bayley have a behind the scenes segment to shoot,” Sasha said, looking over to Bayley. Her girlfriend was currently chugging down coffee like her life depended on it. “Hopefully Bayley doesn’t throw up on the car ride there.” Sasha added looking back to Alexa and Nia.

“Hey! I can hear you. I’m standing right here,” Bayley said, stomping her foot. Sasha leaned over and kissed her cheek, causing a blush to rise. She then grabbed her hand and started walking them towards the door.

“Catch you guys later!” Sasha said as the gym doors closed behind them. Alexa and Nia were left standing there smiling. They both couldn’t help but be happy for the couple. Alexa knew that they’d probably be late to the shoot they had. The two would end up making out in the car.

“Do you think they had sex yet?” Nia asked, breaking the silence. Alexa choked on her drink before looking incredulously at her girlfriend.

“Nia!”

“What? Don’t act like you don’t wanna know,” Nia responded, raising her hand. Alexa rolled her eyes before shrugging her shoulders.

“I mean, of course I do,” Alexa mumbled. “It’s just weird to think about them ‘doing the nasty’ at all.” Nia laughed at Alexa’s choice of words. “And to answer your question, no, I don’t think they’ve done it yet. They’re still too cute and gentle around each other.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right. Bayley’s probably gonna be really dominate in the bedroom, though. It’s always the sweet ones,” Nia replied and smirked.

“Oh my god! I’m walking away now!”

______________________________________________________________________

Later on in the day, the two divas found themselves in a hotel room. This time, they were rooming with each other. Alexa smiled at the two beds, knowing they’d share one instead. She found that cuddling with Nia was one of the most relaxing experiences ever. The other girl was currently digging through her bag looking for a phone charger. Alexa decided to forgo looking for her pjs and crept over to her girlfriend. When she wrapped her arms around her waist Nia only jumped a bit. Nia turned around as Alexa still held on to her. Suddenly, they were face to face.

“Trying to sneak up on me, Bliss?” Nia joked and raised her eyebrow. The blonde could feel her heart flutter in response. The two had done a lot of making out in the past two days. They had a gravitational pull towards each other that made it impossible to resist.

“This is the first time we’ve been alone together today,” Alexa said, pouting. “I wanna cuddle.” Nia rolled her eyes, but still wrapped her arms around the smaller girl.

“You’re really dramatic, you know that?” Nia responded looking down at her girlfriend. Alexa shrugged and reached up to plant a quick kiss on the other girl’s lips.

“You love it,” Alexa responded. Nia nodded slightly and leaned down to continue the kiss. They moved their lips gently together at first. Just enjoying the moment of being wrapped up in each other. Things escalated when Nia picked Alexa up by the back of her thighs and threw her on the bed. Alexa could only be surprised for a second before Nia was climbing on top of her. After they reconnected their lips things became heated. Alexa’s brain was foggy as Nia moved down to trail kisses down her neck. When she finally started sucking on the spot behind her ear, Alexa groaned. Nia pulled back and smiled seductively down at her girlfriend.

“Hey, Nia?” Alexa whispered, out of breath. “I think I wanna do more than just cuddle.” The second the words were out of her mouth Nia’s eyes darkened.

“That’s the best idea you’ve had all day.”

Neither of them got much sleep that night. But, both didn’t care. It was totally worth it.

______________________________________________________________________

On another floor of the same hotel Sasha was quietly watching her girlfriend play video games. The room had come with an Xbox and Bayley was thrilled. She had immediately crawled into Sasha’s lap with the controller in hand. Sasha just smiled at her girlfriend’s antics and wrapped her arms around her stomach. As Bayley played, Sasha couldn’t help but kiss her girlfriend’s shoulder every so often. She liked the reaction it caused. Bayley would either die or the pixel character would stop moving for a second.

“You’re distracting me,” Bayley whined when Sasha did it for a tenth time. The other girl just laughed and wrapped her arms tighter.

“Hey, you’re the one that wanted to sit in my lap,” Sasha explained. “Having you this close, it’s hard not to kiss you.” Bayley smiled and turned her head to kiss Sasha’s cheek. Once she turned back to the game, she was 100 percent not focusing on it.

“What a charmer,” She said to Sasha after a second. Sasha shrugged her shoulder, jostling both of them.

“Only to you, babe,” Sasha answered, making Bayley freeze all together. Her pixel character was getting beat up on screen. “Uh, your character is getting it’s shit kicked in.” Bayley didn’t seem to care as she put the controller down on the bed. After, she turned fully until she was straddling Sasha’s lap.

“You called me babe,” Bayley whispered with a slight smile on her face.

“Well, yeah, is that okay? It just kind of slipped out,” Sasha said, worrying her girlfriend didn’t like the nickname. Bayley answered in the form of a kiss. It only lasted a few seconds before she pulled back and rested their foreheads together.

“I like hearing you call me that. I just…for the longest time I thought you wouldn’t feel the same way,” Bayley whispered. “Things like that just remind me that you do feel the same.” Sasha smiled and rubbed her hands up and down the other girl’s shoulder. She could feel her body warming up with love.

“I’m sorry we didn’t figure things out sooner. But, I’m here now. And I love you,” Sasha responded sincerely. “We’re in this together, babe.” She added just for good measure. Bayley smiled and wrapped her into a tight hug.

“I love you, too. So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
